


Bard Lemon

by GhostlyConfusion



Category: Wandersong (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 03:57:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17175416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostlyConfusion/pseuds/GhostlyConfusion
Summary: Miriam just can't decide what gift to get her best friend for the holidays, so she turns to a rather... unexpected last resort.





	Bard Lemon

**Author's Note:**

> This is poorly written and I don't recommend reading this.

It was an exchange of love and holiday spirit, and Miriam was stumped. She wanted to do something special for her best and only friend for Christmas. Yet she still. Had. No. Gift. Ideas. Not even a sliver of a clue.

Ughhhhhhhhh. Burying her face into a pillow, Miriam grew increasingly frustrated. Even if the bard would probably love whatever disappointment she got them anyways; afterwards, they’d just immediately pull out a gift a million times better than hers.

Along with that, she wanted to make her gift special, just like the recipient, and to receive a delighted squeal at the top of their lungs in response.

However, it wasn’t going to be easy to outshine the Bard’s present. Every store was closed for the holidays, and Miriam wasn’t exactly a diy person. Baking would just lead to a fire, anything more than simple cards or crafts would make a mess, and Grandma Saphy wouldn’t help, having smugly said earlier on in the week, “You’ll know in time, Miriam! Have a little faith!”

It also didn’t help that Miriam, on top of all her inadequacy, was only gifted at explosive magic. It proved useful at times, like blowing up Audrey’s dumb face, but otherwise,  there weren’t any practical uses.

Burying her face further into the pillow, almost impaling it with her nose, Miriam groaned at her dilemma. Bard never asked for ANYTHING. They even had just as much hope as Grandma Saphy did, cheerfully vocalizing, “I’m sure your gift will be amazing Miriam!”

It almost felt like their words were taunting her. Making fun of her inability to meet expectations. The fact that they could do so much, in contrast to how little she could in comparison, made her feel… dispirited.

Finally willing herself to trudge out of bed, Miriam sulked past the brightly-lit Christmas tree and made her way to the pantry. The gift exchange was in an hour or two, and she desperately needed something to stress snack on.

She opened the closet and her eyes darted around, hunting for something to take her mind off the approaching deadline. Yet, she could still hear the clock ticking away, each second approaching faster than the last, constantly reminding her she had NOTHING.

Forcefully pushing aside a sewing kit, which wasn’t supposed to be in the pantry anyways, Miriam continued her search for food. Dang. Grandma Saphy had used up practically all of it for the upcoming feast.

Miriam started to close the pantry door, realizing the pointlessness of her frantic pursuit for food. She needed to start working on something anyways. Whatever it was.

However, right before the door clicked shut, a glint of bright yellow plastic, previously hidden by the misplaced supplies, caught her attention. In the back of the sad little closet, there was a decorative lemon, long forgotten by Miriam and her grandma.

Suddenly, inspiration struck. Her newfound gift idea was something so stupid and icky and dumb, that it could only ever work in a book. But, knowing the bard, it just might. 

* * *

 

After what felt like an eternity of anxiously waiting, it was finally time. Bard would be arriving at her and Grandma Saphy’s house soon for the gift exchange.

Miriam’s nerves were on the fritz. Even though she actually had a gift now, there was no doubt in her mind that the bard’s was better. Her gift was absolutely going to pale in comparison and they would probably hate it. Of course, they would still smile and laugh nonetheless, unwilling to tell the truth. The truth about how bad of a friend she was or how repulsed they were at her gift. Ughhhhhhhh.

The possibilities were endless, yet each ended in tragedy within Miriam’s mind. No matter what, it seemed like nothing she could do would compare. But it was over now. There was nothing else to do but regret. And so, Miriam continued to dwell on these thoughts, before they were interrupted by a swift knock upon the door, one she recognized immediately.

She made no move to welcome them, instead choosing to continue residing on the chair, staying curled up and miserable. And, just like always, the bard let themself in, singing Christmas carols along with the birds. Once they pranced inside, they stopped singing to merrily shout, “Merry Christmas Miriam!~”

“Yep. Merry Christmas to you too,” she replied to their wide grin. She watched as they placed two gift boxes under the tree, one for Miriam and one for her grandma. How could they manage two gifts when she couldn’t even get one merely hours before? Miriam tried to keep her composure as the butterflies in her stomach flitted more energetically. This wasn’t gonna work.

Oblivious to Miriam’s inner toils, the bard chirped, “So, who goes first?” Of course they wanted to have the exchange of gifts first; not dinner or anything less nerve-wracking. Quivering, Miriam sat there in the silence that remained, pondering her answer. Should she make them go fir-

Then, almost bursting through the door, Grandma Saphy arrived to Miriam’s rescue, insisting that they all ate dinner first as she presented a variety of steaming dishes. Miriam finally let out the breath she hadn’t known she was holding.

If presents had come before dinner, she and the bard would probably have sat in an awkward silence, the distance between them filled with her own suffocating shame and regret. Also, having dinner first gave her more time to prepare herself for what was to come. Her gift was probably going to ruin their holiday.

* * *

 

The more time that passed, the more Miriam felt her stomach sickeningly twist into knots over and over again, even after the conclusion of their meal. Oh dear Eya, how was she going to do this?

“So…!” her chipper friend began, “Who goes first?” Miriam glanced up at the childishly gleeful bard. “Huh?" she mumbled, startled back to reality.

“Who goes first for the gift exchange?” they cheekily repeated, “I’m really excited for it!”

Oh. Of course. No more stalling, just straight to the point. Okay. Miriam inhaled sharply, before beginning, “I-” She choked, the words caught in her throat. Hesitant, she looked up at her expectant friend, patiently letting Miriam take her time. This was really it.

Suppressing her fear, Miriam continued to nervously declare, “I... guess I’ll go first. Just… follow me.”

There was no doubt the bard was confused about her request. However, the gift was in her room, hidden from the peering eyes of the public and under the bedsheets. This wasn’t exactly an exchange others should witness. Trembling, she got up from her seat. Here goes nothing.

Trudging down the hallway, she could practically feel her friend’s enthusiasm radiating behind her. Noises of the gleeful dancing and singing trailed after her dread as they walked to her room. Each step down the impossibly long hallway felt heavier by the second, and the embarrassment made the trip feel like an eternity. Nonetheless, they eventually arrived at her bedroom door.

Reaching for the doorknob, Miriam paused to look back at her friend’s grinning face for reassurance. Even if their smiling face didn’t do much to comfort her, and their innocence and hope just made her feel worse, they still deserved some semblance of a gift.

With bated breath, she slowly turned the knob, letting light into her gloomy room as she and the bard wandered inside. “Wow! Your room is really cool!” Glancing at her friend's sudden outburst, Miriam, not as enthusiastically, muttered a reply, “Uhh. Thanks. I guess.”

Walking over to her bed, she was taken aback as the bard ran past her to leap onto it, letting their arms flail as they bounced around carelessly. “So,” they exclaimed, “Where’s the gift?”

Heat rose to Miriam’s cheeks in shock, before she scolded, “Bard! You’re jumping on it!” “...oh. Oops.” Jumping off the bed, they continued to bear a small smile on their face, disheartened yet confused, “So… You got me your bed for Christmas?”

She facepalmed, moaning under her breath. “Oh dear Eya OF COURSE NOT. Just… give me a minute.” Miriam rushed over to flatten the sheets, letting a wave of silence wash over the room.

Finally, after a minute or two, she looked back at the bard, gazing into the deep browns of his eyes. It was time to deliver her gift.

Miriam turned around and drifted towards the bard; before stopping directly in front of their tall stature. Swaying with her hands behind her back, she gazed up at them nervously.

A breeze tossled the Bard's hat onto the ground, ruffling their freed cotton candy hair. They moved their mouth slightly to mutter, only to be silenced by Miriam's finger. "No more talking," she whispered, "I'm about to give you your gift."

Raising a yellow plastic fruit up for the bard to see, she topped it off with a signature mini green hat adorned with a bright orange feather. A familiar singing face along with some cartoon music notes were drawn on its glistening surface.

“There!” Miriam covered her quickly reddening face with her free arm, “I know. It’s really dumb. And you probably hate it. But... I made you a Bard Lemon."

**Author's Note:**

> Again, sorry about that. Anyways, yeah, this is entirely a joke fic.  
> Thanks for somehow reading through this terribleness. It's really choppy and stuff and probably way too fast paced or something. Sorry.


End file.
